


You Smell Nice

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [170]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e22 There Will Be Blood, It's kind of romantic in its own way, Kind of a scent kink, M/M, Mentions of Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could remember the way everything smelled when he was a vampire, but he really remembered the scent of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 22 There Will Be Blood
> 
> A family member is coming this week and is going to be staying over for a few days, so there might be a chance that there will be bigger gaps in between my works. I know that I've been super flaky and that I don't post everyday like I said I would, and I'm really sorry for that. It's just kind of a lot of work writing 3 of these everyday, and now I've done all of my favorite episodes, but I'm really sorry for not doing what I said I would. And I'm sorry that today's stuff kind of sucks.

"I remember seeing the Alpha."

"Hmm?"

"When I was a vampire for like five hours. I saw him in my vision."

"Did he do anything?"

"I think I saw him creating the first "normal" vamps. Twin girls, maybe nine or ten years old. Fangs and blood dripping from the mouth, the whole shebang. Nasty stuff."

"What was it like? Being a vampire?"

"Umm... loud. Cars passing by sounded like gun shots going off in my head. I could hear someone walking downstairs in their house even if I was three blocks away. I could hear blood rushing through veins. Especially yours. It was so loud."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh. Everything that was just "you" was ten times stronger than anyone else. Hearing your heartbeat wasn't that bad though. Your scent drove me bat shit crazy."

"Like... my blood?"

"Well, yeah, but also  _your scent._ Everyone has their own unique smell, and yours was so nice."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but... what did I smell like?"

"The first thing I smelled was that cologne you think nobody knows you wear. There's really no words to describe your scent. It was kind of like a mixture of gunpowder, roses and honey, and just something else. But that could have been the shampoo you used that day, I don't know."

"Roses?"

"Oh, believe me, I know exactly what roses smell like."

"What about Samuel's scent?"

"Dust, sweat, and something similar to rotting meat."

"Dean!"

"Well, he'd been dead almost forty years before God knows what brought him back!"

"No wonder I smelled appetizing. You had the choice of either flowers and honey or sweaty, rotting meat."

"I also could smell Lisa and Ben. Lisa smelled kinda like apples and lavender, and Ben smelled like candy. I had a few options to chose from, but yours was just different."

"I don't know if I should be flattered."

"Don't be. I was pretty close to throwing you down on a bed and having sex with you and then drinking your blood."

"Oh."

"Yeah, being pretty isn't always good."

"You called me pretty."

"You better remember this moment, because I'm never gonna say that voluntarily again."


End file.
